Tobey's Secret Superhero Sister
by ILoveWordGirlGravityFallsMLP
Summary: (Picture:Sorry i'm bad at braids and also the photo is Trisha Beakens)Tobey finds out that he has a twin sister and she has secret super powers(simulair to Elsa's, hence the gloves). Oh and Tobey's sister is me, my OC. There's also a non-legit character but is still mentioned (Who starts to fall in love w/ DTB Ex-#1 Fan; Glen) and this is on major delay.
1. Chapter 1: Secret's Revealed

Tobey's secret superhero sister

ILWGGFMLP: Let's get one thing clear Tobey is a villain and he has an obsessive crush on WordGirl if you're a fan of the show you probably already know this, this Fanfiction I will be posting on Facebook, Twitter, Tumbler and and another thing Becky/WordGirl is falling for Tobey and Tobey is 11

Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl Soup 4 Nuts and Scholastic does. But if I did I would have Becky and Tobey trying to befriend each other and have Scoops and Violet officially dating and have Tobey there to try his best to comfort Becky.

(Theme Song "WordGirl")

Chapter 1

Narrator: "Psst! Look for Twin and Suspicious."

Narrator: "Another sunny day in Fair City *Scene zooms in on Tobey's suburb house* with the evil boy genius, Tobey *Scene changes to Tobey's room* *His room is completely clean accept at his desk where he was writing up plans and blueprints for his robots, there is a pile of wadded up papers around his chair*

Tobey: "Why are you talking like that?"

Narrator: "We're under a new cast of writers"

Tobey: "Oh, well that explains it"

Narrator: "Concocting another plan to win over WordGirl?"

Tobey: "How did-? *Getting angry at his ceiling*"

Narrator: "*Chuckles* It's in the script"

Tobey: "Well actually I'm very close to finding out WordGirl's secre- Wait, so everything that is about to happen is in your script?"

Narrator: "Well, yeah? *Replied the Narrator getting suspicious*

ILWGGFMLP (ILoveWordGirlGravityFallsMLP): Can I define Suspicious for the Readers?"

Narrator: "No, go ahead, you're the author"

ILWGGFMLP: "Right, okay "Suspicious" means not as expected, kinda fishy, funny, kinda off about something, shady or odd about something or someone, or openly distrustful and unwilling to confine, okay I'm leaving, continue Tobey like I was never here" *I leave*

Tobey: "Okkkaaayy, You wouldn't mind if took a look at it?"

Narrator: "Oh, no you don't, I'm not going to fall for that"

Tobey: "Oh, come on! I just wanted to know what's going happen in this episode!"

Narrator: "No, but something big is going to happen to you in 1…2….3!"

*Claire (Tobey's mom) barge's through Tobey's bedroom door* *Tobey gets startled and faces his mom*

Claire: "Tobey? Um, there's something I need to tell you"

Narrator: "*Snickering* Told you"

Tobey: *Tobey looks up at the ceiling* "What are you up to?"

Narrator: "You'll see"

Claire: "Uh, Tobey you might want to sit down" *Claire took Tobey's arm and led him to the end of his bed*

Tobey: *Tobey drops his light British accent* "Mom? Is something wrong? Are you okay? Because your kind of scaring me"

Claire: "Yes, everything is okay, it's just- I don't know how to say this. Have you seen the movie 'The Parent Trap'?"

Tobey: "Uh, yeah? Why?"

Claire: "When your father and I divorced, I got you and he got your, um, well he got your sister"

Tobey: "Wait, *he stood up and paused* WHAT?! I HAVE A TWIN SISTER AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!"

Claire: "Now, Tobey please we just didn't want a sharing custody, so one of us took one of you and went our separate ways and we didn't think it was a good idea to tell you guys about each other"

Tobey: "So why are you telling me now?"

Claire: "Your sister hacked the hospitals database and found out about you, and confronted Theodore (Tobey's father) about it and demanded the truth"

*Tobey stayed silent and waited for his mother to continue*

Claire: "And after he explained, she demanded to come and meet you for herself and she will be here this Friday" (A/N: It's Wednesday at 5:53)

Tobey: *Tobey stood silent for a while, thinking about what his sister looked like, sounded like, acted like and he didn't even know her name which snapped him out of his thoughts* "What's her name?"

Claire: "Cadence" *Claire replied without any hesitation and returned with smile*

Tobey: "Ok, could I have some time to think?"

Claire: "All the time you need" *Claire stood up and left*

Narrator: "Well that was dramatic"

Tobey: *Tobey's accent returned* "Oh, shut up! So what else do you want to tell me?"

Narrator: "No, I think you should find out for yourself"

Tobey: "Well, aren't you helpful"

Narrator: "Well I have to go to another scene"

Tobey: "Yeah, you go do that" *Tobey lays down on his bed facedown holding his stuffed WordGirl doll to his chest*

Narrator: *Scene changes and we see Becky Botsford (WordGirl's alter ego) walking through the park with her pet monkey Bob (Captain Huggyface)* "Let's see what Becky Botsford's up to"

Becky: "Forgot about us, didn't you?" *Becky said to the sky*

Narrator: "What? Of course not! Was over at Tobey's"

Becky: "Oh, really? What was going there?" *Becky asked slyly*

Narrator: "That's for me to know and you to find out tomorrow at school"

Becky: "What did you do to him?" *Becky asked getting suspicious*

Narrator: "Just wait for school tomorrow"

Becky: "What are you up to?"

Narrator: "What did I just say?!"

Becky: "Ok, ok *Becky hears the banks alarm go off* I think The Butcher is robbing the bank, c'mon Bob *Becky and Bob go behind a tree* WORD UP!"

*Scene changes to the bank*

The Butcher: "Put the money in the beige!" *The Butcher yelled at the new female teller*

Female Teller (Voiced by Linda Cardellini): D-do you-u m-mean b-bag?"

The Butcher: "Yeah, yeah! Just do it before WordG-"

Unknown Voice: "Before I show up?"

*The Butcher turns around and sees WordGirl, the female teller smiles*

The Butcher: "WordGirl! Well you won't be able to stop me onc- *Before the Butcher could finish his sentence, WordGirl tied up The Butcher*

WordGirl: "So is that all?"

The Butcher: "Yeah, um…same time next week?"

WordGirl: "Yeah, sure *WordGirl zooms off*"

*The cops come and take care of The Butcher* *We see WordGirl flying home (The Botsford residence)*

Captain Huggyface: "Squeak? (Is something bothering you?)"

WordGirl: "No" (She lied)

Narrator: "You're lying"

WordGirl: "No I'm not! And how would you know if I was lying?"

Narrator: "It's in the script"

*CHF (Captain Huggyface) gave her a 'Just tell me already and cut it out' look*

WordGirl: "Ok. Something is bothering me but I can't tell you"

CHF: *He looks up at the sky* "Squeak? (What is bothering her?)"

Narrator: "She's thinking of Tobey"

CHF: "SQUEAK?! SQUEAK?! (WHAT?! WHY?!)"

WordGirl: "I'm just worried about that he might bring fifty of his robots into the city and right now I just need to get home"

Narrator: "*Choughs* Liar *Choughs*"

WordGirl: "Really? You're that immature?"

Narrator: "Have no idea what you're talking about"

WordGirl: "Whatever" *We see the Botsford residence* *WordGirl and CHF land behind a tree and change back into Becky and Bob*

Becky: "Finally were home"

Narrator: "Why were you so anxious to get home?"

Becky: "I have unfinished homework and I have to have dinner with my family"

Narrator: "Then why were you out?"

Becky: "I needed to clear my mind-"

Narrator: "Of Tobey?"

Becky: "I'm not even going to acknowledge that with an answer"

Narrator: "I'll take that as a yes"

*Becky starts growling and balling up her fist* *Becky goes up to the door and opens the door to see that her family is half way through dinner*

Becky: "Sorry"

Sally (Becky's mom): "I thought you said you were going to be back in 15 minutes'?"

Becky: "I did"

Tim (Becky's dad): "Becky, its 6:18"

Becky: '' (In head) I've been gone for 25 minutes, stupid Butcher (Out loud) Yeah, I know something came up"

Tim: "What happened?"

Becky: *Becky started to get nervous* "I-I ran in-into V-violet and we s-started t-talking"

Sally: "Oh, Okay"

Tim: "Luckily your food is still warm"

Becky: "What are we having?"

Tim: "Beans à al botsford" (Thank you kailaroseclover)

Becky: *Becky starts feeling queasy* "Yum"

*Scene changes to Becky in her room laying on her bed clutching her sides after dinner*

Narrator: "After dinner. Leaving a sick feeling Becky in her room"

Becky: "Would stop it?"

Narrator: "Sorry it's just it's my thing"

Becky: "Yeah I know it's just I don't feel good"

Narrator: "Point taken I'll stop until you feel better"

Becky: "Thank you"

*After 5 minutes Becky completely dozed off*

The end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Cadence's history part 1

Chapter 2

ILWGGFMLP: Ok I made a mistake Becky and Tobey are 11 sorry my bad and I will be correcting my mistakes in the last chapter and to kailaroseclover the name 'Cadence' is not an mlp reference it's just a British name I liked but it means a lot to me that you recognized it like that. And Becky has been having second thoughts on Tobey and like I said has started falling for him. And when I say the color icicle I mean that color that was used for Elsa's ice dress in Disney's Frozen. And Cadence is living with her dad in New York City. Tri-state area.

(Theme Song "WordGirl")

Narrator: "Psst! Look for the words Twin and Lair."

The next morning. (Becky still has yesterday's clothes on)

Narrator: "Becky? Becky? BECKY!"

*Narrator yelled so loud he knocked Becky out of her bed*

Becky: "What?! *Becky asked the ceiling with her sheet around her and her hair a mess*"

Narrator: "*Snickering* *Stifling laughter* First; Look at the clock and then look in the mirror"

*Becky looked at the clock, it read; 7:47 AM*

Becky: "I over slept! *Becky gets up and starts to put on clean clothes and didn't bother to look in the mirror* Get up Bob"

Bob: "Squeak (5 more minutes)

Becky: "We're going to be late"

*Bob stares at Becky*

Bob: "Sq-"

Narrator: "Shh. Shh. Don't ruin it *Giggles like a little schoolgirl*

Becky: "Why is the Narrator giggling?"

Bob: "*Chuckles* Squeak (I don't know)"

Becky: "Well, we have to hurry"

*Becky runs downstairs and grabs her lunch money and backpack and fly's toward the school as WordGirl* *WordGirl and Captain Huggyface go behind a tree and turn back in to Becky and Bob*

Becky: "Come on, Bob! We're going to be late!"

Bob: "Squeak (Why don't you go on and I'll stay here)"

Becky: "Fine, I got to hurry, and the only reason I'm letting you go is because I don't have time to argue"

Bob: "Squeak, Squeak (Yeah, Whatever)

Narrator: "Becky ran down the silent school halls in the look for Ms. Davis's classroom" (A/N: Sorry, I know I am getting a little to wordy for this style of writing)

*Becky barged through Ms. Davis's classroom door, everyone was paired up; Violet and Scoops, Eugene May with Emma but there was an empty seat next to; Tobey*

Becky: *Blushing* "(In head) Oh, man, I'm paired up with Tobey? Wait, am I blushing? *Her heart beat picks up pace and she starts to feel nauseous* (Telling herself in her head) ignore it but why am I feeling like this? Ugh! Just ignore it!"

Ms. Davis: Ah, Becky. Luckily you didn't miss much, you're paired up with Tobey (Whispering) fix your hair"

*Becky fixes her hair*

*Becky's odd feelings in her stomach get stronger while walking closer to Tobey*

Becky: "(In head) it's ok, it's nothing, just ignore it"

*Becky sat down next to Tobey*

Ms. Davis: "Ok, today we will see why oil spills are so harmful to wildlife."

*Ms. Davis talking about famous oil spills and why these things were in front of them; A feather, Water, Vegetable oil, A bowl, Liquid soap and a toothbrush*

*Becky looked over at Tobey to see that he was just silent, stiff looking, just keeping his eyes to the floor and blinking once or twice, it looked like he was concentrating on something*

Becky: "(Whispering) Hey, Tobey you okay?"

Tobey: "Uh? Oh, Becky when did you get here?"

Becky: "Are you serious? You didn't just see me come in?"

Tobey: "Sorry, it's just I have received some rather big and unexpected news the other day"

Narrator: "Finally, we get to this part"

*Tobey and Becky just ignore him*

Becky: "Tobey, what happened?"

Tobey: "I-I….I found out that I have…"

Becky: "Have a what?"

*Becky got closer to him*

Tobey: *Tobey gave a small smile* "That I have a twin sister"

*Becky's jaw dropped and stayed that way until*

Ms. Davis: "Becky is everything ok?"

Becky: *Becky shakes her head and Tobey's smile turns in to a smirk* "Yes, everything is fine"

Ms. Davis: "(To herself) Okay"

Becky: "How do you have a sister?"

Tobey: *Tobey dropped his smile/smirk* "Twin to precise. When my Mother was carrying us, things between her and our father weren't going so smoothly, so when they got divorced; my mother got me and my father got her and they decided it be best if we didn't know about each other."

Becky: "So why now?"

Tobey: "She hacked in to the hospital's database and looked at the records from that night"

Becky: "Is she like you?"

Tobey: "Well, I don't know"

Becky: "Sorry, stupid question, what's her name?"

Tobey: "Cadence Alisson McCallister and she's coming here"

Becky: "When will she be coming-?"

Ms. Davis: "Becky? Tobey? Please listen"

Becky and Tobey: "Yes, Miss Davis"

*Tobey writes in his notebook and shows Becky, it reads; I'll tell you at lunch*

Becky: "(In head) He has beautiful calligraphy (A/N: It means penmanship)"

*Becky smiled and nodded and turned away from Tobey so he didn't see her blush*

At lunch.

*Scoops and Violet try to track down Becky in the busy cafeteria, and what they see next is horrifying (To them); Becky and Tobey just starting to sit down with their lunches, talking (About; school, the new Princess Triana books, WordGirl (Tobey brought that one up), the new playground equipment, what new good books they've read Becky's was; Seventeenth Summer by Maureen Daly and Tobey's was; Blizzard of the Blue Moon by Mary Pope Osborne. And oddly enough they were smiling at each other*

Tobey: "So what's Seventeenth Summer about?"

Becky: "Oh, I wouldn't want to spoil it… *Becky pondered for a while* hey, why don't we exchange books?"

Tobey: "That sounds like a brilliant idea, I'll bring it tomorrow"

Becky: "So about your sister, when is she coming anyway?"

Tobey: "Oh! Um, well today's Thursday, so tomorrow me and mother will be picking her up at the airport"

Becky: "(Hesitantly) Are you happy that you're finally going to meet her?"

Tobey: "Yes and a little-"

Becky: "Nervous?"

Tobey: "Scared is how I would put it"

Becky: "*Giggles*"

*Scoops and Violet walk over to them with their lunches*

Violet: "Hi, Becky. And Tobey do mind if Scoops and I sit with you?"

Becky: *Becky's smile died* "Uh…um"

Tobey: "Yeah, sure" *Tobey's smile grew wider*

*Becky, Scoops and Violet grow smiles*

Scoops: "Thanks, Tobey"

*Since Becky and Tobey were next to each other, Violet sat on the other side of Becky and Scoops sat on the other side of Tobey*

Becky: "Were you planning to get her a gift?" it slipped out Becky's mouth before she could stop it

Tobey: "Yeah, but I don't know what to get her"

Violet: "Who are you guys talking about?"

Becky: "Do you want to tell them?"

Tobey: "Yeah, *Turns his head toward Violet* um….well my twin sister is coming to visit"

Violet: "Um…What does 'Twin' mean?"

Becky: "Oh, Twin means either of two offspring born at the same time from the same pregnancy, for example; Tobey's twin sister means that they were born together, at the same time and have similar features"

Tobey: "(In head) hmm… that's sounds strangely familiar"

Scoops: "Would you mind repeating that, Tobey?"

Tobey: *Getting annoyed* "I have a twin sister. Why is that so shocking?"

Violet: "How did that happen?"

Tobey: "Well, it turns out that my mother was carrying twins and when my mother and father got divorced, my mother got me and my father got her"

Violet: "And you never told anyone?"

Tobey: *Getting angry* "I just found out yesterday"

Scoops: "So why is your mom telling you now?"

Tobey: *Smiles and softly chuckles* "My sister. She hacked Fair City's hospitals database"

Violet: "Why would she do that?"

Tobey: "I don't know maybe the birth certificate wasn't enough proof for her (Sounding like he realized something) or maybe she felt a part of herself was missing"

Scoops: "Understandable. Will she be coming to school with you?"

Tobey: "I don't know, I don't even know how long she will be staying"

*10 seconds of silence*

Scoops: "So does your mom have any baby photos of her?"

Tobey: "I don't think s- wait, now that I think about it there was a box in the attic with; "Cadence" written on it"

Becky: "Well, that must be it then"

Tobey: "Well, it's final then if guys want to help me search for-"

Becky: "Count me in"

Violet: "Let check with my mom first"

Scoops: "Sure, you and your sister wouldn't mind if I did an article about you two?"

Tobey: "I don't care but I don't know if she might"

Violet: "So you guys were talking about getting a gift for her?"

Tobey: "Yeah, which reminds me, Becky will you help me pick out a gift?"

Becky: "Oh, (Getting nervous) uh, umm, s-s-sure I-I don't believe I had anything else to do"

Scoops: "What time would you want me and Violet over?"

Tobey: "Oh, um…how's 5:00?"

Scoops: "Good with me"

Violet: "Good but like I said I have to check with my mom"

Becky: "So do you want to go looking for a gift after school or…."

Tobey: "After school"

Becky: "Ok, let's eat because we only have 20 minutes"  
*everyone starts eating*

After school.

*Scene changes to Becky and Tobey walking through downtown, looking at all the shops*

Becky: "So, do you have any idea what she likes?"

Tobey: "Honestly, no but were twins so it is possible that she likes what I like; Robuts (Or however Tobey mispronounces it), Computers, Technology, Books, Science, English and Math, all though she's probably kinda girly, right?"

Becky: "Well, yeah every girl usually has a little bit of girlyness in them"

Tobey: "Oh, this hopeless! I don't know what my sister even likes- wait,-"

Becky: "What?"

Tobey: "I got it! But we can't buy it. Come on were going to my lair"

Becky: "(In head) Oh, this isn't going to end well, what if he builds a robot for her? That's not a real people pleaser"

*Scene changes to Tobey's bedroom lair*

(A/N: I forgot to mention CHF/Bob is with them as Bob)

Becky: "This is your lair?" *Becky said not to rise any suspicion*

Tobey: "Yes I am aware it is my bedroom"

Bob: "Squeak? (What does lair mean?)

Becky: "Oh, Lair is a secret hideaway, it's a hideout that no one else knows about, for example; like WordGirl's hideaway is that no one else accept WordGirl and Captain Huggyface"

Tobey: "(In head) Mm, got to add her to the top of the list. Oh, who I'm kidding she would be the only one on there! (Out loud) I got the perfect idea!"

Becky: "You're not going to build a giant robot, are you?"

Tobey: "What? No, of course not! I'm going to make her a charm bracelet out of some old scrap parts and metal from my old wrecked robots but I'm going to make sure she can't get injured from it"

Becky: "(In head) Wow, he hasn't even met her and his already looking out for her, that's one of things I love about him. Wait, oh, man it's happing again *Becky feels kinda hot and woozy, she looks back at Tobey going his piles of scraps and she feels her heart race like it did earlier in class, Becky try's to shake these weird feelings out of her head and body but fails* (Out loud) (Sheepishly) Need any help?"

Tobey: "Have you ever worked a blowtorch? *Ignoring the way she asked*"

Becky: "No, not really"

Tobey: "*Tobey grabs the last piece he needs and leads Becky over to his desk* *Bob gets off of Becky's shoulder and ran out of the room to the kitchen from yummy aroma of Claire's freshly baked cookies* Come over here I'll show you"

Becky: "Tobey, are you sure?"

Tobey: "Trust me"

*Tobey got two pairs of gloves and two metal face cover thingies (I don't know what their called)*

*Tobey and Becky put them on and Tobey took Becky's hand and made her grab the blowtorch (With her right hand)* (A/N: They looked like a couple miniature golfing; where the boy is trying to help the girl get a steady shot) *Becky started to get nervous because of how close Tobey was* *Tobey didn't realize what he was doing until they were done. But he was happy he did because he and Becky hadn't been fighting like cats and dogs and were actually becoming friends you might say*

*The bracelet looked like; the chain was silver it had red, green and blue wirers intertwining through it, the charms were Nuts, Lug nuts (Are those the same thing?), Miniature screws, Washers, scrap metal, a red light bulb, a broken control panel and a broken remote antenna*

*Before Tobey put in a box he checked for rough spots, oddly enough there was none*

Tobey: "(In head) she and I did a really good job if there's no rough or rigged parts"

*Tobey continued to put it in a special metal Robo looking bracelet box (He made himself)*

Becky: "it's 10 minutes 'til 5"

Tobey: *Tobey looked over at his Robot head clock, it read; 4:50* "Ok, let's get a head start"

Becky: "What do mean by 'Head start'?"

Tobey: *Tobey froze,* "(In head) Those words sounded just like… (Watch "Tobey or consequences" or read Tobey's bio on wiki where he say's "Then you'll be mine! All mine!" and she says "What do mean by "I'll be all yours"?" and he says "Nothing!") *Tobey shook himself out of his thoughts and plastered a smirk on his face* (Out loud) You've never seen my mother's attic, have you?"

Becky: "No, why? *Becky soon regretted this question as soon as she saw the attic; there were boxes everywhere and like three inches of dust on everything* Oh my"

Tobey: "I haven't been up here since I was 7 but I still remember that box"

*Tobey fully walked in the attic while Becky just stood on the ladder when she looked her left she saw a box that had the name; 'Tobey' on the front, Becky smirked as she imaged what was inside the box, she glanced back over at Tobey seeing him squeeze his way through two tall towers of boxes and then she looked back at the box and opened it and peeked at its contents (now don't think there's naked baby pictures, there's not) first item Becky picked up was a shoe box and it was quite heavy, Becky popped of the lid and she smiled at its contents, there were so many photos of a younger, less destructive boy genius and she just about look though the photos but then Becky heard Tobey coming back but she didn't want to stop looking at endearing photos of Tobey so she used her super-speed to rush downstairs and hide the box by the door so when she left she'd it pick up when she did and quickly scurried back up to the attic and remained on the ladder until Tobey clearly submerged from the dusty boxes and shrugged, he didn't find anything*

*Becky looked to her right and there was the box and it only had a thin layer of dust on it with Claire's fingerprints on it*

Becky: "Tobey! I think I found it"

*Tobey looked to see that Becky had picked the box that had the name; "Cadence" on it and started to head back to his room and Tobey followed* *Becky laid the box the clear part of his room carpet*

Tobey: "How'd you find it so quickly?"

Becky: "it was right out in plain sight, didn't even have to go digging for it"

Tobey: "Ok, ok let's wait for Scoops and Violet, they should be here in 8 minutes"

*9 minutes went by and Scoops and Violet finally got there…holding hands, talking and smiling at each other*

Tobey: "(In head) oh, boy, Poor Becky, man that Scoops is blind (Bad side of Tobey): "Why do you care?" (Tobey): "What? I can't have any human decency for Becky Botsford?""

Becky: "(In head) (Curiously and then when realization hits heartbrokenly) why are Scoops and Violet holding hands? (Out loud) We thought you guys weren't going to show up *Becky said trying to change the subject*"

*Becky gave Tobey a 'Just-go-with' look*

Tobey: "Uh, yeah, we already found the box"

Violet: "How long did take you?"

Becky: "2 minutes tops"

Tobey: "It was right near the entrance of the attic"

Scoops: "Enough talk, let's see what's in it!"  
*Tobey motioned them to his room and Becky grabbed the box and put in the middle where they could huddle around and pear inside*

*Tobey lifted the flaps*

Becky, Violet, Tobey and Scoops: "(Gasps) Whoa! (They all said it not in synch)

*Tobey grabbed the big photo frame that was on the top. It was a full-body brand new freshly professionally taken picture of Cadence; her bangs were just like Tobey's but she had long hair in a snowflake hairclip in a single messy braid her hair was ragged at the ends with a white streak trough her hair (her hair color was a little lighter than Tobey's), she looked like she weighed average (this is important for later reasons), she was smiling so you could see her braces (She doesn't have a lisp), she had light blue circular glasses with snowflake details, she had a light blue or icicle colored sweater vest (Looks like her brothers sweater vest) with a black bow-tie, she had a white dress undershirt under neath it with Icicle colored gloves, a dark grey pleated skirt and white and sky, light, baby powder blue argyle knee high socks and black Mary Jane's*

*Tobey thought she was beautiful but why did she have a white streak through her hair? She was a little young to dye her hair*

Becky: "So is that; Cadence? She's beautiful, even with the braces and the glasses"

Tobey: "I think it is,"

Scoops: "Well, she's your twin alright,"

*They keep digging, they find; an old piano practice book, home-made jewelry box (Tobey: "(In head) looks like a 5 year-old made it") (A/N: She was 5 when she made it), an baby album, they go through this, first picture; Claire was holding Cadence in her right and Tobey in left with their father putting his arm around Claire, Cadence was wearing a white onesie with snowmen and snowflakes on it with a icicle colored beanie with a tuff of her hair covering her left eye and Tobey was wearing a two-piece; the t-shirt had Robot heads on it and the pants were blue and they were all wearing glasses; Tobey, Cadence, Claire and Theodore (A/N: And Theodore looks like Tobey only his hair is dirty blonde and is neater), the second photo was of Cadence and Tobey in the same clothes from the last photo but they were now in the doctor's arms (I don't care how you imagine how the doctor looks like but she's female), the third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh were separate random photos of baby Cadence and Tobey, now the eighth was of Theodore the second and Baby Cadence boarding a train; Cadence was wearing icicle colored turtle-neck with snowflakes on it and white jacket and white bubble skirt and icicle colored tights and white Mary Janes, the ninth was of Cadence sleeping, the tenth was of Cadence eating messily, the eleventh was of Cadence's 2nd Birthday with cake all over her face, the twelfth was of Theodore teaching Cadence how to walk, the thirteenth was of Cadence's 3rd Birthday and she was hugging a Robot stuffed toy with her eyes closed and a big goofy smile on her face *That made Tobey chuckle and smile at his sister's love for the stuffed Robot toy Becky took notice of this and frowned and thought "Sister like Brother"*, the fourteenth and fifteenth was of Cadence and Theodore celebrating Christmas 1. Was of Theodore lifting Cadence putting the star on the tree and other was of Theodore and Cadence sitting in his lap both of them wearing ugly identical Christmas turtle-neck sweaters they were green with Santa on them, the sixteenth was of Cadence's 4th Birthday, the seventeenth was of Cadence's first day of kindergarten, the eighteenth was of Cadence's 5th Birthday, the nineteenth was of Cadence getting her kindergarten diploma, the twentieth was of Cadence's 6th Birthday, the twenty-first was of Cadence on the Easter Bunny's lap, the twenty-second was of Cadence on a mall Santa's lap wearing; A white turtle-neck with snowflakes on it under neath a icicle colored overall dress with a snowflake on one of the pockets with white tights and icicle colored Mary Janes and icicle colored gloves (Cadence wears this from 3 years-old until she's 8 years-old) the twenty-third, twenty-fourth and twenty-fifth was of Cadence's 7th Birthday 1. Was of Theodore having his left arm around Cadence and his right arm around a woman with black curly hair and her slender figure wearing a red turtle-neck, black skinny jeans, black ankle boots and black belt, along with Cadence angrily narrowing her eyes at the young slender figured woman and the other opening her Birthday presents; First was a make-up kit for kids *Cadence eyed the item like it carried a disease* and then the next one was of her opening another present it was a Robot building kit *Cadence's eyes were wide with happiness and she was smiling gleefully at her present but this upsetted Tobey, Tobey: "We got us the same thing?!" Tobey blurted that out randomly, Tobey: "Although I got mine when I was six", the twenty-sixth, twenty-seventh and twenty-seventh was of Cadence at a friend's pool party wearing a icicle colored two-piece with snowflakes (and some white gloves) on it and she was shaking hands with scruffy, brown hair and both had glasses with water droplets on their glasses, the boy was also wearing a black "WARNING! Zombies ahead" t-shirt with red writing and his swimming trunks were forest green with a Pokémon towel thrown over his back and a Coca-Cola can in his other hand they were both pretty much soaked the next one Cadence (Wearing her sand snowman towel) and the same boy were arm wrestling and Cadence was winning and last one was of Cadence and the boy jumping in the pool holding hands (Tobey: "Now who the heck is that?!" *Tobey blurted out getting angry and not realizing what he blurted out and who in front he blurted it out* Becky: "Probably some boy she met, you can ask her tomorrow, just bring the book" Tobey: "(Mumbles) Whatever"), the twenty-eighth was of Cadence's 8th Birthday it was a group photo that had; Cadence, Theodore, The mysterious black haired slender formed woman and her 16 year-old brother who resembles her, he was wearing a black leather jacket on top of a red t-shirt with a black skull also wearing black straight leg jeans and then there was the same boy from the other photo was now wearing black and red plaid shirt on top of the shirt he was wearing from party and also wearing someone's army dog tags and some forest green cargo pants with some grey converse sneakers, the twenty-ninth and some others was of Cadence receiving a trophies and ribbons (Most were 1st and 2nd place) with a Robots feet in the background, *Tobey grumbled at the sight*, the thirtieth was of Cadence's 9th Birthday, the thirty-first was of Cadence and the boy from the pool party dressed in formal, Cadence was wearing a icicle colored strapless gown with white tights and icicle colored Mary Janes and icicle colored gloves and holding to a white envelope clutch and the boy was wearing a black tux with a icicle colored tie to match Cadence's dress holding hands walking out of the house, the thirty-second was a newspaper article strip cut out showing a photo of Cadence using her Robots (that looked just Tobey's) to destroy buildings and had her fist in the air and the remote in her other hand and a malicious smile craving her lips she was now wearing; a dark blue corset with a white t-shirt under neath it, a wide, lace, black and silver and sky blue headband, chunky, royal purple earrings, and loads of random colored bracelets on her right arm, fishnet tights: aqua blue and fingerless gloves: yellow under neath a black ruffled skirt, gothic cross, navy blue choker, golden locket, her hair was spiked over her left eye and had small braids held together by a yellow and black checkered bows with hair highlights of pink, blue violet, icicle blue and black, gold ruffle socks sticking out and white high heel laced boots, red violet eye shadow and maroon lip stick, magenta rectangle glasses, and another photo of her being shoved into a police car in cuffs and still has her malicious grin on her face, (Becky: "Just like you" Tobey: "I would never dress like first of all and second of all I stop smiling when I get carried off to jail" Becky: "Good point" Tobey: "What do you mean? You've never been present during one of my arrest's" *Becky got nervous* Becky: "Uh, um, uh, yes I have, when you entered that inventor's competition! You must have not have seen me" *Tobey eyed her suspiciously and then shrugged and went back to looking though the book*), the thirty-third, thirty-forth, thirty-fifth and thirty-sixth was of Cadence in a jail cell playing guitar and she looked like she was signing, in the jail's cafeteria line, she was talking to a girl next to her cell, the girl looked kinda like Steven Boxleitner her hair was light auburn, slightly curly, messy and matted down on the top with goggles on top of her head and a green knit cap behind the goggles, green long sleeved shirt blue t-shirt with a long science equation on top of the green one, a messily tied red violet tie, a long lab coat but the sleeves stop at her elbows and has yellow rubber gloves sticking out of her right lab coat pocket, extra-long boot cut jeans dragging and ripped hems, green, blue and black plaid skirt with black spike two-part belt and dark red converse sneakers, and the last one was of Cadence playing chess and from the looks of it the girl with the lab coat was winning, the thirty-seventh, thirty-eighth and thirty-ninth was of Cadence's 10th Birthday was 1. Was a group photo with; Cadence but she was now wearing what's she's wearing from the photo frame that was on the top from earlier, Theodore the second, the boy from the pool party, the slender figured woman and her brother, the girl who Cadence met in the jail, some of the girls and other boys from the pool party, 2. Was of her opening some gifts and blowing out her candles and a photo of Cadence having her arms around the 21 year-old girl with the lab coat and the boy from the pool party, the fortieth was of Cadence, the girl from the jail and the boy from the pool party, they were all in dressed in grey sweater vests for Cadence and the boy but the girl from the jail was wearing a grey sweater, white dress shirts, black ties, black skirts and pants, black robes, white socks, black Mary Janes and dress shoes and Cadence was wearing black gloves and that was the end of the book, a neatly home-made hot pink sweater (Gravity Falls reference), home-made candle that had a tag that read: For my mother; Claire. Yours Truly, Cadence, a folder filled with Christmas cards, paintings and drawings, sketches and Designs but the one that caught Becky and Tobey's eyes was the one that was breath takenly brilliantly beautiful it was kind of an Icicle colored dress, it was exquisitely detailed with snowflakes in the fabric, it was off the shoulders resting on the biceps of the model with a very long train starting from there, it was slim and had a slit starting in the middle of the thigh with icicle colored heels, three old A+ report cards, brochure and year book from*

Tobey: (Tobey reading from the brochure) "The Reverington; a British boarding school for Girls and Boys; have your immature, childish children come here for lessons in obedience, maturity, discipline and crossness….. This doesn't sound like a good place"

Becky: "Do you think your dad sent her there? Do you?"

Scoops: *Scoops and Violet looking through the year book* "Well, *Shows Becky and Tobey the book* it sure looks like it"

*Scoops points to the girl that was once smiling in the other photo they just saw, she was now looking straight at the camera and had a straight face on and her eyes looked as if she had been crying right before the shoot and she was wearing a grey sweater vest, black tie, white dress shirt, black pleated skirt, white knee high socks and black Mary Janes and her hair was done up in a bun and she looked a lot skinnier*

Becky: "It looks like she was crying before they took the photo"

Tobey: "Boarding schools are all about discipline, obedience and honor but when you get out of line they take you in a room...*Tobey was near in tears but didn't show it but Becky noticed it* and beat you, she must of did something against the rules right before they took the photo" (A/N:I don't know if they do that exactally)

Becky: "How do know what that kind of school is like?"

Tobey: *Tobey kept a straight face* "Because I spent 3 or 4 months in one, fortunately I was suspended for life *Tobey shrugged*"

*Becky looked him and was going to hug him but restrained herself, for some unknown reason to herself but instead she put her hand on top of Tobey's to at least bring some comfort, Tobey smiled at her action*

*"Knock, knock" at the door was Tobey's mom*

Tobey: "(Meekly) Yes?"

Claire: "Becky, Violet and Todd's parents called it's time for them to go home"

Scoops: "Ok, *Claire walks away from the door* I guess we'll see tomorrow"

*Scoops walks out*

Violet: "Thanks for having us over and I hope to see your sister next week, bye"

*Violet leaves and Bob decides to leave behind her*

Becky: *After a couple seconds of silence* "Tobey if there is ever something that is bothering you, don't hesitate to come to me, ok?"

Tobey: "*Tobey looked over at Becky and then looked down her hand holding his and then finally looking back up at Becky, he smiled* of course, Becky"

*Becky smiled at his response and they hugged*

*They heard a distant squeak, signaling that Becky had to leave*

Becky: "I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow and if it's okay with you and your mom, can I come to the airport with guys?"

Tobey: "Sure"

*Becky got up and started to leave Tobey's room, Becky turned to see Tobey smiling at Becky and returned with small grin and continued to leave*

*After Becky (with the box she found in the attic) and her friends left, Tobey looked at the box and the stuff they took out of it and started putting everything back and when he got to the last object, he hesitated to put it back because it was the perfectly taken picture of his sister and instead of putting it back, he went over and he put on his nightstand*

*After hiding the box, he went to eat dinner with his mother*

Narrator: "Meanwhile at the Botsford's"

*Becky and Bob just walked through the door*

Sally: "So how was school?"

Becky: "A little distracting"

Sally: "(Slyly) Oh? Why is that?"

Becky: "(Not noticing the slyness in her mom's voice) Tobey told me something big and unexpected and it was on my mind all through school (Becky said this not even realizing the way it sounded)"

*Sally gave her a knowing look and this time Becky noticed and check the words she used and how they sounded and then she realized why her mom was making that look*

Becky: "No, no, no, no, mom. He said something bigger and more important and family related"

Sally: "What happened?"

Becky: "(Tensely and Hesitantly) He found out he has a twin sister"

*Sally just stood staring at her daughter trying to process what she just said*

Sally: "*Shook her head* How did that happen?"

Becky: "*Becky tells the whole story* and she is coming to visit"

Sally: "Well, I think we should have them over after they pick her up from the airport"

Becky: "Ok, I guess (Becky walks up to her room, feeling kinda guilty)

Narrator: "Hey? You okay?"

Becky: "(Bob walks into her room) it's just I feel a little guilty, I don't know if it was supposed to be 'Hush, Hush' situation"

Narrator: "Okay, I'm not supposed to say this but he's not going to mind"

Becky: "Does it say that in your script?"

Narrator: "Possibly"

Becky: "(Softly Chuckles) Thanks for clearing my subconscious"

Narrator: "Any time"

*After Becky was done with her homework, it was dinner time and then end of the day*

The end of chapter 2

I hope to get the next chapter posted soon and please no comments about the picture


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT!

**Author's Note**

**MUST READ!**

**Okay, I'm going to my grandparent's until Easter sunday, so this is not going to be updated (For a while) because my mom won't let me take my RT Windows Tablet (That's what I use along with my mom's unwanted FREE Apple's keyboard and my old Bubble Gum mouse from 2008) and i don't have any to like copy it onto or any thing so i can't do that but anyway that's out of the question.**

**But I hope and pray that Easter gets here soon so I can return and finish Chapter 3 (If I can) **

**Oh, and another thing I need a Co-writer with me I'm having a hard time writing this.**

**And when you do read Chapter 3, I'm sorry it sucks and that Tobey and Becky are really OOC**

**And I've kinda, sorta and in a way turned into a Musical...so yeah...don't hate me I was only adding 2 or 3 songs from Frozen and it turned into a full on Musical, so sorry.**

**Oh, and hopefully when I _do _get back home, I'll be writing some Gravity Falls fanfic idea's I've been having and maybe a FlutterCord 10 Chapter story.**

**Well, this is ILoveWordGirlGravityFallsMLP signing out...**

**BYE!**


End file.
